The Savior and The X-Men
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Olivia Jones was best friends with Charles Xavier since Childhood, She's able to control the elements around her and also a Telepathic just like her friend. But once The CIA finds them and Raven they are introduced to Erik/Magneto things change and the two start falling for each other little did they know Charles also had feelings for Olivia. A story of friendship and being a team.
1. Chapter 1

An older Charles chuckled as he watched the outside window of his office.

He couldn't help but watch as he was seeing a woman running outside in the yard with a man running after her but he was faster then her as he caught her by picking her up and spinning her before setting her down and kissing her softly on the lips and the woman gladly kissed him back.

"It's not good to sneak on them like that, if she reads your mind she'll kill you" A voice said as Charles looked back and saw one of his former students and a good friend Jean behind him, Jean knew because this of her friendship with the woman outside and the fact that Charles and Jean and the woman outside were very close

"She isn't like her mother, if her mother caught me reading her own mind she would scold me but later forgive me" Charles said as he looked outside the window and saw the couple laying in the field looking at the moon and stars

"Wasn't her mother a Telepath like you and her?" Jean pointed out and Charles chuckled and nodded at her

"Yea, I would have to block her out of my mind at times" He said as Jean chuckled and shook her head and looked at him

"But you loved her" Jean said and Charles looked down at first but nodded

"I did, but Erik loved her more than I did.. I knew her my whole life and never made a move but Erik.. He went for it and they fell in love" Charles said looking at the woman outside before Jean coughed

"You can tell Erik loves her, he never hurts her when fights broke out" Jean said remembering the last time Magneto's team and the X-men fought and Charles nodded

"She's like her mother, but a bit more stubborn" Charles said as he looked at Jean

"May I have a moment alone please? I need to think for a moment" Charles said as Jean nodded and wished him a goodnight before closing the doors before Charles rolled with his wheelchair over to the drawers in his office and opened them and started to dig through the drawers until he took out a photo and looked at the picture for a moment before smiling softly

She would have been proud of her daughter.

He remembered that moment when they first met at school when they were children and he used his powers to read the teacher's mind and all of a sudden he heard another voice in his head and it was her and found out she lived near him since coming from a wealthy family as well..

Her name.. After all these years he sometimes feels like he could still hear her in his head..

Olivia.

Olivia, Charles and Raven were best of friends and they swore they would take their friendship to the grave but it went down before that as Raven and Olivia joined Magneto's team and Charles formed The X-Men and Olivia's death as she gave birth to her and Magneto's daughter..

He looked outside and couldn't help but wonder.. Would Olivia's daughter end up dead by falling in love with a man.. An unpredictable, full of rage, dangerous man.. Would the past repeat itself?

He swore to protect this girl with his life, he made sacrifices for her and in the end she came back to him and there were times were she counted him more as a father than Erik..

Hell she was named after him by Olivia.. She was named after him and Erik.

Charlotte Erika Jones.

He watched as Charlotte was holding Logan's hand, he wondered if Charlotte would meet the same fate as her mother by just simply falling in love..

Charlotte fell in love with Wolverine.

Author's Note:

A new story! This story will have two OCs but since this is First Class we will have the story of Olivia Jones, A mutant with a telepathic power that can bend the elements around her (Much like The Avatar xD Don't hate me) This story will focus on Olivia Jones and her relationship with Erik aka Magneto and how it goes and soon there will be a story with their daughter Charlotte and Logan in X-Men (I'm changing the story around a bit since the X-Men original movies were a bit messed up) We'll see Charlotte as a child in the new X-Men movie, How she meets Logan in the first X-Men movie, their relationship in the second one and the ending of it in the third one with Olivia's story in First Class, Days of Future Past featuring Olivia as a minor character.

Olivia Jones/ The Savior is portrayed by Megan Fox  
Charlotte Erika Jones/ Charlie is portrayed by Demi Moore (Slightly Younger than Her, since she's 42 by 2016)


	2. To The Stars and The Moon

Charles woke up to the sound of footsteps.

He looked around at first and saw his best friend Olivia sleeping in the bed across from him, she looked peaceful and Charles was actually scared on what should he do.

 _'Olivia, can you hear me? I think someone is in the house'_ Charles said to her in his mind. The great part of having another Telepathic as a friend was being able to speak through each other's mind and the children tend to do it more than speaking in person which caused a lot of weird looks from people when they're laughing for no reason.

Olivia is also able to bend the elements around her, she was just starting on making water turn into air and pushing that air around but she knew how to make ice from water, was able to throw rocks with just a flick of her hand and whenever there was fire around she could control it.

She soon heard Charles speaking and Olivia opened her eyes, she looked around and saw Charles wasn't around and she frowned

 _'Charlie are you here?'_ She asked softly as Charles answered her back

"Yea, Oli! We're not alone!' Charles said as Olivia got up and made her way downstairs and once she made it to the kitchen she saw Charles with a blue girl with orange hair

"Oh! Hi!" Olivia said politely as the blue girl looked nervous and Charles looked relax

"I knew we weren't the only ones.. I'm Charles Xavier" He said sticking his hand out to the small girl and Olivia smiled and stuck her hand out as well

"Olivia Jones, nice to meet you" She said, the blue girl looked nervous at first but stuck out both hands to shake hands with the two

"Raven" She said as Charles looked at her

"Are you hungry would you like some food?.. Well you can take plenty of food we have a lot.. In matter of fact, you don't ever have to steal ever again" Charles said as Olivia looked happy at the blue girl

"You can be with us, all three of us can be best friends until the grave" Olivia said as Raven had the biggest smile on her face as she now had a home.

* * *

Oxford University

"Charles can you get us drinks please?" Raven asked as she was looking over at Olivia who was doodling on her notebook.

Years went by and Charles and Olivia went by their promise and took care of Raven, now Charles studied mutation while Olivia went to do history. Also as the years grew so did their powers, as of recently the trio were at a park in which Olivia was lifting huge rocks and placing them in piles.

Raven also couldn't help but see how Charles treated Olivia as they were growing up, despite Olivia being gentle and soft spoken unlike Raven, Charles treated her as if she was glass and one wrong move could break her.. He was so gentle and sweet to her even Raven could tell that he had feelings for her.

Charles looked over at the bar and saw a woman with two different color eyes, he saw that chance to talk to her and possibly take her home tonight. He got up and made his way to her and started talking to her and Olivia stopped doodling and looked at Raven

"When is Charlie not going to talk to a woman because of a 'mutation' that she has, Charles needs to stop being weird" Olivia laughed as Raven laughed along as they watched Charles actually wooing the woman and now saw they weren't getting their drinks and Olivia sighed and tapped into his mind a bit

 _'Charlie, may you buy the drinks or does Raven have to get them once again?'_ Olivia asked and saw Charles wasn't listening to her and she sighed and Raven noticed that

"We're not getting our drinks tonight aren't we?" Raven asked as Olivia shook her head and Raven looked annoyed and got up and moments later Olivia followed with her things as Raven looked at Charles annoyed

"Well you forgot our drinks again" Raven said as Charles sighed and waved at the bartender

"Two cokes please" Charles said as the girl looked at the two girls

"You guys are?"

"Raven" Raven said as Charles spoke

"She's my sister along with Olivia here" She said as he placed his arm around Olivia's shoulder and Raven narrowed her eyes and the woman looked at them

"Oh? What do you guys study?"

"Waitressing for me, Olivia here is studying History because she's the smartest girl I've ever known" Raven said glaring at the woman as Olivia coughed

"I'm not that smart, Raven" She said as Raven ignored her as she smirked and changed her eye color making one of them yellow

"Oh your sister has it too!" The woman said as Charles looked panicked and saw Raven who was smirking

"Alright time to go, I need to study" Olivia said quickly as Charles led her away

"Let's grab our coats I forgot I had something to do, goodbye" He said towards the woman as he slapped a few dollars on the bar table and once they were out of view Charles intertwined his fingers with Olivia as he was storming off with Raven following

"Don't talk to me, you did that on purpose" He said as he was walking very fast

"Why would I do that on purpose? You know it only happens to me if I'm stressed out, Right Oli?" She looked at Olivia who looked at Charles

 _'Charlie, We didn't get caught there's no need to be worried'_ Olivia said as Charles scoffed and Raven sighed

"You guys know I hate when you talk without me" Raven pointed out and Charles narrowed his eyes at her and Raven started mocking the girl

"Mutant and Proud! Is it only with pretty mutations or invisible ones like you two? Because if you're a freak you better hide" Raven said annoyed as Charles chuckled as he looked over at Raven and the trio for a moment

"You're being silly Raven! I don't mean to sound like an old-fart" Charles said as Olivia chuckled

"You are one Charlie" She said as Charles looked at her and squeezed her hand softly

 _'One more word from you and I'll throw water at you when we get home'_ Charles joked as he smiled at her and she smiled and shook her hand

 _'I can easily turn it into air Charlie, try harder than that'_

"Guys" Raven said as Olivia coughed a sorry and Charles spoke

"We talked about this Raven, a small slip-up is one thing but a big one I can't think about" Charles said as Olivia frowned and Raven sighed and she took Charles other hand as they all started walking home

"You're right I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Raven admitted as Charles chuckled at her

"I'm always right" He said as Olivia chuckled and shoved him lightly

"Just because you're the smarter one that doesn't mean you know everything" She said as Charles shook his head at her as they walked back to their place.

* * *

Soon the trio was home as Raven was once again blue and brushing her teeth and Charles was at his desk reading and writing while Olivia was sitting near by the desk reading a book and she heard Raven once again

"Mutant and Proud" She mocked the woman as she scoffed at the mirror

"Mutant and Proud? If only..." She said softly as Olivia looked over and was ready to tell Charles that Raven wasn't happy but saw Charles was busy and she sighed softly as she looked at the cup of water she had before lifting up her hand and making the water some air before she flicked her hand and the air went around the room and Charles noticed the clean air and sighed happily

"Thank you Oli" He said softly before going back to study and moments later Raven came out of the room and looked at Charles

"Would you date me?" Raven asked and Charles didn't look up at her and Olivia knew he was hard at work but he answered anyway

"Of course I would! Any man would be lucky to have you, you are stunning" Charles said as he thought about it for a moment, but to him Olivia was more of his type, soft-spoken, kind and beautiful to him.

"Looking like this?" Raven asked and Olivia looked up from her book and smiled softly at her best friend

"If I was a male, I would have married you by now Raven" Olivia chuckled and Raven smiled at her best friend and Charles looked at Raven confused for a moment

"What? Blue?... You're my oldest friend" Charles said softly as Raven snorted and narrowed her eyes at him

"No I'm not, Olivia is your oldest friend.. I don't see you asking Olivia out" Raven said almost challenging to Charles as he was silent for a moment and Olivia noticed that he was quiet and she opened her mouth to say something but Charles spoke

"Raven why are you asking me this?" Charles asked as he was trying to dismiss the earlier talk but Raven spoke again

"Well.."

"Raven, I would never think of you or Olivia like that.. You guys are so important to me and I have to look after you two, anything else would just feel wrong" Charles closed his book and brought it towards the sofa and Olivia chuckled and got up from the sofa and her and Raven made their way to the sofa as Charles took a seat and Olivia sat on his lap as she rested her head on his shoulder and Charles sighed happily as he looked over at Raven

"Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you.. All of a sudden you're worried about your looks" Charles said as Raven sighed and decided to join her best friends and laid on the sofa as she rested her head on Charles's other shoulder

"I'm sleepy, read to me?" Raven asked and Olivia nodded

"Please Charlie? I like hearing your voice it easily puts me to sleep" She said as Charles chuckled at his best friends

"Guys, I have my thesis coming up I need to study" Charles said as Raven shrugged at him

"You can read that, it always puts me to sleep" Raven chuckled as Charles sighed and decided to read his thesis also to make sure he was hearing what he said.

As he was reading to the girls, Olivia was humming softly a lullaby that Charles loved hearing, a lullaby that her mother sang whenever one of them had a nightmare and at times Olivia sang out during the night time and it put Charles to sleep

"Oli, you've put Raven to sleep" Charles said softly trying not to wake up as Olivia chuckled and shook her head at him and smiled at him

"Sorry, was I putting you to sleep?" She said softly as Charles shook his head at her and she sang the lullaby softly

'Come with me towards the moon,  
We'll go see the stars in the sky..  
We'll look back and see them looking at us,  
I'll be holding your hand tonight,  
But you'll be the only one returning there,  
Meanwhile I'll make my trip to the sky  
But always know I love you,  
As I become a star in the sky tonight.'

Charles sighed softly as he intertwined his fingers with her as he slowly started falling asleep as he dropped the book on the floor and rested his head on top of her head and brought Raven in closer to him as he fell asleep with his best friends

* * *

"Drink Drink Drink!" A crowd cheered as Charles was chugging down a huge glass with alcohol in it as Raven was clapping her hands cheering on and as Olivia chuckled at her best friend, it was the first time in a while she actually knew Charles was enjoying his time outside and was not focused on his work, once he finished his drink the whole club cheered as Raven went and hugged her friend

"I'm so proud of you!" Raven cheered as Charles chuckled and Olivia came towards them and hugged her best friend as well and wrapped her arms around his waist as he smiled and looked down at her and he wanted to do something more but he saw the woman he was flirting with the other night and looked down at her and Raven

"I'm getting another drink and it looks like you two need more cola" Charles said as he went towards the bar once again and was ready to talk with the woman until he was stopped by another beautiful woman

Olivia and Raven sat down for a moment as they were speaking and Raven gave Olivia a look

"You know, you and Charles should really date.. You don't know how happy I'll be" Raven hinted and Olivia chuckled and shook her head

"Charles isn't into me like that" She said and Raven raised her eyebrows at her best friend and smirked at her

"So why are you and Charles so touchy all the time?" She asked and Olivia narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms at her best friend and spoke

"We were always like that Raven, remember that" She said and soon she heard Charles speaking in her mind

 _'Oli, we have a problem'_ Charles spoke to her and soon she excused herself from Raven and moved towards the bar and sat on the stool and ordered a coke and she thanked the bartender as she started sipping on her coke and tapped in on Charles' mind as she listened and was also reading her mind and saw what she saw..

Something happened in Vegas that was very wrong.

"This is very important to me, I will try my upmost to help you.. I have a friend" Charles spoke as he guided the woman towards Olivia and she moved towards the woman and Charles and smiled softly

"This is my best friend Olivia"

* * *

While Charles was at the meeting, Olivia sat downstairs as she was drawing in her notebook and all of a sudden Charles called for her

 _'Oli, please come upstairs.. I think we need to tell them'_ Charles said softly as Olivia sighed softly and got up and followed his voice until she walked into a room with officials and the woman they met at the bar whose name she found out was Agent Moira MacTaggert, who Olivia noticed that Charles fancied quite a bit

"See I have the powers to read minds.." Charles spoke as Olivia walked into the room and the officials took out their guns to point to Olivia and she jumped back and Charles raised his hand at them

"Don't.. She's with me" He ordered and the agents looked unsure but they lowered their guns as one man snorted

"Yeah.. You have the powers to read minds.. I've seen that plenty of times in the circus" The man snorted as Olivia snorted at looked at him

"Clearly you don't know me or Charlie" She said and soon Charles started pointing out things that not the others Agents would know about each other and soon there was a fight broken out and a agent raised his gun at Charles

"You've brought a spy!" The man yelled at Moira and soon Raven stood up and transformed into the guy while Olivia raised her hand and the nearby cup of water went floating into the air before she turned it into ice and it flew at the gun pointing at Charles and hit the gun causing it to drop on the floor as the agents looked on at awe at the women

"How's that for a magic trick?"

"Amazing" A man behind the agents said as the man agent looked at the women

"I want them out of here, I want this place locked down until I know what to do" The man said as Charles, Raven and Olivia frowned at each other and they were guided outside as Charles and Olivia spoke to each other

 _'We need to help Moira'_ Olivia said softly to him as Charles nodded to himself and looked at her

 _'I'll tap into her mind and tell her to meet us somewhere so we can talk some more'_ Charles said to her and soon she was hearing Charles speak into Moira's mind as Moira came to them moments later with the agent that was interested in helping them as well and soon they were on their way to the parking lot

"Thank you for believing us and we really do want to stop this Sebastian Shaw as much as you guys do as well" Olivia told the man as the man was amazed at her

"I knew your kind was real! Now I know I'm totally not the laughing stock of this place cause I told them you guys were real!" He said happily as Olivia smiled at the guy and nodded at him

"Thank you for giving us a chance.. You too Moira.. We do want to help you" Olivia said as Charles smiled down at his friend as he looked at the man

"Yes Thank you.. Cause I had an interesting convocation with Moira on my way here.. It was nice" Charles said as the man was amazed and soon they were in a car as the man didn't believe him again

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to see one more magic trick?" Charles asked as the man nodded and Charles commanded him to get into the car and the man got in right away without question as Olivia and Raven chuckled as they drove off.. Off to hunt down Shaw.

Author's Note:

Sorry it's short, but ta-da!  
I will be updating as much as I can with this story!  
I kinda wish this was a story about Charles and Olivia only but it's locked in and all and I just wanna see Magneto happy as well and since him and Olivia are opposite from each other we will see them growing feelings for each other while Charles having feelings for Olivia as well.

I kinda made that lullaby last second so I know it's eh, we will see that lullaby again a lot of times and how much It will mean to Charles.

Next Chapter:

Erik and Olivia meet and Charles feel protective of Olivia 


	3. You're Not Alone

"We have a lead on Shaw, hopefully we can take him out now" Moira said as they were on the boat and Olivia and Charles were watching from the sidelines and Moira was looking until they saw a boat.. Pretty fancy one too and soon the ship started sending out flares and the lights went on and Olivia narrowed her eyes

 _'Couldn't we do a sneak attack Charlie?_ ' Olivia thought quietly to him and he sighed in agreement and nodded but gave Olivia a look

 _'Of course, the CIA has to make things hard.. Good thing we're here to fix things'_ Charles said as Olivia sighed and shook her head at him

 _'I'm not even getting paid for this, at least the CIA can pay for my college life for this one mission'_ Olivia joked as Charles narrowed his eyes playfully at her as he shoved her lightly and soon they both heard something and nodded

 _'There's something going on'_ Olivia said as she looked over the edge of the ship and started seeing officers heading towards the boat with a small Shaw was on and she cracked her fingers as Charles looked at her and shook his head and grabbed her arm

 _'Don't do anything with the water unless you're needed Oli'_ Charles reminded her and she groaned but she watched as Charles tapped into Shaw's mind a bit trying to figure out what was happening and Olivia went towards him and intertwined their fingers together as she closed her eyes and they started tapping into Shaw's mind together until all of a sudden they were blocked out

"We're being blocked out by someone.. I think they have another Telepath on the ship." Charles said as Olivia closed her eyes and spoke into Charles mind

 _'Channel my powers and see if you can break through this person'_ Olivia spoke quietly and Charles shook his head at her

 _'I'm not going to do that, the last time we did that you almost fainted.. I'm not going to hurt you Oli.. Never again'_ Charles said and Olivia frowned and before she could say something until Charles spoke out loud

"This is so cool, It feels like she's inside my mind.. Besides Olivia, I'm sorry I can no longer be any help but Olivia can still help." Charles said as the man in the black suit looked over at Olivia

"Can you possibly control the waters and create a tidal wave if things get too much?" The man asked her and she nodded ready to bend the water and control it until Charles stopped her and once she looked she saw what was happening

The agents were being taken out by the tornados and the man looked at the group

"We need to get inside and protect you guys" The man said as Charles nodded and Olivia grabbed his hand and they were making their way into the bottom rooms of the ship until something tapped into Charles and Olivia's mind and Olivia whined as she held her head and Charles leaned on the wall groaning in pain

"Guys are you okay?" Moira asked as Olivia was gasping in pain and she shook her head.

All she could feel is anger.. This person was so angry and both Charles and Olivia could feel it.

"There's someone else out there" Charles said as he was in pain and Olivia without thinking made her way towards the outside of the ship and Charles watched in amazement as they were watching a steel anchor and chain attacking the ship

"Alright, so we have someone controlling metal as well" Olivia said as Moira and the man looked at Olivia

"Can you stop him?"

"I can control Air, Water, Earth and Fire.. Does it look like I can control metal as well?" Olivia narrowed her eyes as they watched as the man was destroying the ship all by himself and they watched as the man was literally trying to control the sub-marine that was coming out the boat and Charles looked worried

"Let go! You'll drown Let it go!" Charles shouted as Olivia ran towards the front of the ship with Charles following behind and saw what was happening

The man was trying to hold on the submarine and they didn't have much time to think

"Moira, send someone down there or he'll drown" Olivia begged as they still there in shock and she sighed and shook her head as she took off her leather jacket and was running towards the edge but Charles grabbed her arm

 _'I'm not letting you go there'_ Charles said as Olivia yanked her arm away from him

 _'This is no time to debate, I'll keep my mind open for you to read incase anything happens come after me'_ Olivia said as she drive into the water and flicked her hand and the water jumped up and caught her as Charles watched on worried for his friend.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the man going down the water as he was trying to get the submarine, she swam down as fast as she could before grabbing his sides and trying to pull her towards him, he looked shocked at first seeing her and tried pushing her away until she tapped into his mind

 _'Please, you'll drown.. You won't win this fight if you're dead'_ She said gently trying to remind him, he tried his best to ignore her and she shook her head as she opened her hand and caused the water to bring him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him close to her and she tapped into his mind again and saw everything..

Why he was angry.. She saw everything.. His mother's death, Shaw doing horrible things to him and his people and since her mind was open, Charles was seeing this too

 _'Please.. Erik, let her save you'_ Charles voice said as Erik looked frighten at a moment that another voice was speaking to him and looked defeated as he watched as the submarine was driving away and Olivia used the water to create almost an aqua jet as she shot them up and Erik was gasping for air but noticed that Olivia was holding on to him and he kinda shoved her away

"Get away! You.. You spoke into my mind! You and another person!" Erik said as he was gasping for air and he looked at Olivia for a moment and his jaw literally dropped as he was looking at her

She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

Her light blue eyes were the first thing he saw and he swore he was getting lost in them

"We're over here! Charles!" She shouted towards the boat as Charles was moving towards the boat and alerting the crew members as Erik looked panicked at her

"Who are you!?" Erik asked and Olivia looked calm as she spoke "My name is Olivia Jones, the man that was speaking to me was Charles Xavier" She spoke calmly and Erik shook his head

"You two.. you guys were in my head" Erik's voice broke as Olivia smiled softly at him

"That's our powers.. We can do that and I'm able to control the elements around me" Olivia said softly as she raised her hand into the water and soon the water started twirling around her hand and he looked in awe and shook his head at her

"I thought I was alone.." Erik whispered to her as she smiled and shook her head at him and blocked Charles out for a moment so he couldn't listen for a few moments

"You're not alone, Erik you'll never be alone" She said softly and for the first time in a while, Erik smiled widely at her and she looked and saw there was a life-boat and she grabbed his hand and used the water to bring them to the boat and they sat in the boat and Erik looked at her for a while until he spoke

"Thank you Olivia.. For saving me" He whispered to her and she chuckled as she was combing her long hair with her fingers

"Don't make this a habit, I have to look after my best friends too" She joked as she watched as the boat was being lifted up and once they were on the main boat she hopped off the boat and was greeted with Charles's arms around her as he brought her into a tight hug

"I'm so glad you're okay Oli" He whispered and she smiled and hugged her best friend and released him to show Charles to Erik and she watched as they faced each other before shaking hands

* * *

"We need to stop Shaw" The man in black said quietly as they were walking into his building.. It had something to do with mutants in defenses in the army and Charles and Olivia and Raven was amazed while Erik looked unimpressed and he rather be talking and getting to know Olivia since he couldn't speak much to her when they were in the car and Olivia was speaking to Raven on how happy she was when she was in action for once.

"We're the CIA's Mutant division?" Charles asked and the man in black nodded as he sighed "You could say that"

* * *

They watched the model of this ship in awe as Olivia was looking on and Charles looking at her with admiration while Erik was watching her face expressions and soon a scientist spoke

"It's a super-sonic plane.. Probably the best thing I've ever built..You should see it in real life it's beautiful" The man spoke as Raven and Olivia looked in awe and the man in black spoke

"Hank, these are the new special recruits I was mentioning before, this is Hank McCoy.. One of the most talented researchers ever" The man said proudly as Olivia made her way towards him and actually gave him a hug and Hank was shocked at first but hugged his new friend back

"I'll be looking forward to work with you Hank!" She said happily and Charles made his way towards them and shook Hank's hand and smiled

"How wonderful! Another Mutant" He said as Hank frowned and Olivia noticed and looked at Charles

 _'Charlie, I don't think you were suppose to say that..'_ She looked at the man and Charles frowned and looked at Hank

"I'm so sorry!" Charles said as Olivia grabbed Charles hand and pulled him back as the man looked shocked and went towards Hank as he was very surprised and Olivia looked at Erik who shrugged

"Hank?"

"You never asked, so I never told" Hank said as Raven smiled and went towards him and looked at him and Hank noticed how nervous he looked and Olivia smiled seeing this

"What's your powers? Being super smart?" Raven asked as Hank blushed and Raven noticed that and smiled brightly

"I wish it was only that" He whispered as he looked at Raven and Charles chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Olivia and Erik noticed that and moved away a bit

"You're among friends now, you can show off" Charles said as Olivia nodded and smiled

"Come on, we won't be scared" She said as Hank nodded and took off his shoes and socks to expose..

Human Hands?

Erik scoffed as he watched Hank hanging on the model of the plane and Raven made her way towards Hank and Olivia let go of Charles hand and went towards Erik

"Isn't that cool?" She whispered and Erik sighed and shook his head at her

"There's better powers"

"Like what?"

"Like your powers.. They're perfect" Erik whispered as Olivia smiled and he was going to say something else until Moira spoke

"Shall we have a tour around here?" She asked and Erik sighed as Olivia excused herself and went towards her friend

* * *

"I can sense Erik leaving" Charles said as he tapped into Erik's mind once he was sensing distress and Olivia sat up from the sofa as she was being a pillow since Raven fell asleep on her lap

* * *

"I'll go after him, maybe I can change his mind" Olivia whispered as Charles sighed and shook his head at her and went towards his best friend and took her hands

"Just be careful okay? We don't know what he plans on doing and I don't need you hurt" Charles said as she nodded and she leaned forward and hugged her best friend and he let go as he looked at her

"Go be the Oli that me and Raven adore" He smiled as she chuckled and she rushed off to go after Erik and she found him leaving in the front with a brief-case and she rushed after him

"Erik wait!" She said as Erik froze and looked behind to see her

"Stay out of my head, Olivia" He warned and she frowned and went towards him slowly and Erik backed off and Olivia raised her hand

"I saw what he did to your mother.. To your people and I'm so sorry and I felt your agony and your pain but I can help you.. We can help you" Olivia said as Erik stopped and looked down "I don't need your help"

"Don't lie, you needed our help last night.. Erik I wasn't lying to you when I said you weren't alone in this" She said softly and she sighed softly

"If you stay here Erik, you have a chance to proof what you can do.. I won't stop you from leaving, Charles can do that.. Can probably do it right now if I was letting him tapping into my mind but I blocked him out because I wanted to talk to you as a friend" She whispered as she backed off and walked off

"Please stay with us"

* * *

Author's Note:

Another short one, I love writing this but I have to say my favorite story I wrote was My Guardians of The Galaxy OC and I loved watching her grow from my story and currently writing my Ant-Man and Cap OCs and seeing them grow from the last chapters make me proud, Even writing Olivia and later on writing Charlotte and thinking of those two and brain-storming for them is making me happy.

Yes I do plan on writing Days of Future Past and Apocalypse, but the timeline is confusing me quite a bit because after this story I was planning on writing just one shots with Charlotte and Logan with 5-7 one shots each for each movie *All three X-Men movies so it would be 15-21 chapters long* because I know the movies were also eh so I just want to jump in and show the important parts, these one shots will probably take a while since I'll be watching the movies again and taking notes in which scenes need to be written with both of them and Days of Future Past will test Charles and Olivia's relationship but also we'll see Erik and Olivia's relationship change too and see how Olivia really thinks.

Olivia's reaction when Charles gets shot will be negative and you'll be shocked in what she tries to do and think "Wow, she could really do that?"

By the end of Days of Future Past I'll be writing a story with Olivia pregnant with Charlotte and it will be a difficult pregnancy for her but the ending will be worth it.

I can't wait until Olivia and Peter meet each other because Olivia is such a happy person and Peter not being able to sit down and is usually funny so it will be fun to see them interact.

Review! Also thank you for reading! 


	4. New Friends

The next morning Olivia and Charles sat in the office of the Man in Black as they were discussing how to find more mutants, he man pointing to the big object outside as Olivia looked at it in awe

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brain news, so it could enhance your telepathic powers, both of you help us find other mutants for our division." The man spoke as he looked at the two mutants in front of him and Charles grabbed Olivia's hand in comfort when he saw she was a bit nervous about this but when he was about to open his mouth to speak he heard another voice

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" Erik spoke as he was leaning on the doorway and Olivia had the biggest smile on her face once she saw he stayed and he looked over and winked at her while Charles cleared his throat

"Erik. You decided to stay" Charles said somewhat pleased that Olivia's talk with Erik helped, they needed all the help they can from everyone to help stop Shaw. Erik nodded and looked at the man in black

" If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles, Olivia and I find the mutants. No suits." Erik said as he nodded to the two and both of them smiled and nodded while the man in black looked like he disapproved of this

"First of all, that's my machine out there. Second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles and Olivia's decision. Charles and Olivia is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?" The Man in Black asked and Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him

"I think it's best if we do it on our own, mutants will less likely be scared of us rather than CIA people in suits" Olivia pointed out and Charles nodded in agreement with her, it was the most logical thing to do.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik. We'll find them alone." Charles agreed as Olivia squeezed Charles' hand for support and Erik smirked as he could tell they were winning as well

"What if I say no?" The man challenged them as Olivia and Charles looked at each other, as if they didn't need to speak to each other via their mind as Charles looked at the man, he was very relaxed

"Then, good luck using your installation without us." Charles said as Olivia looked at Erik who smiled at her and the man sighed in defeat before dismissing them and telling Hank that the mutants were on their way

"I'm glad you'll stay with us" Olivia got up from her chair and hugged Erik tightly, he was surprised with the action but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly

"You told me I wasn't alone, that doesn't mean you're alone either" Erik said as it took a few moments for Olivia to get it through her head before smiling widely at the man while Charles looked on with a frown on his face

* * *

"I, uh... I call it Cerebro" Hank said as they walked inside the huge machine and saw a object that you're suppose to put your head in as Olivia and Charles looked at each other

 _'So whose putting their head in it?'_ Olivia questioned Charles, he looked at Olivia and at the machine before he just gave a tiny shrug

 _'I'll do it, I don't want this thing hurting you'_ Charles said after a while and Olivia gave him a look

 _'Charlie, you can't protect me forever'_ She chuckled quietly in her mind and she was smiling as Charles gave her a soft smile

 _'I'll always protect you Oli, you're literally one of the most important people in my life. I don't know what I'll do without you.'_ Charles said as Erik coughed at them

"If you guys can stop speaking to each other telepathically, let's start this" Erik said as Hank spoke

"Okay, so, uh, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a... mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then coordinates of their location are printed out here." Hank said as Charles was ready to use the machine as Olivia all of a sudden went to the rails and grabbed his hands and held them and Hank looked at them confused until Olivia looked at him

"Usually if we want more power when it comes to telepathically, one of us channels the other with their power and it's more effective" Olivia said as Hank nodded and placed the helmet on Charles head, while Charles looked excited that this was happening, Erik looked unimpressed as he went towards Olivia and Charles

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles." Erik said sarcastically, Olivia chuckled and pushed Erik's arm playfully and he chuckled at her while Charles smirked and wanted to shake his head but he had Cerebro on his head

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik." Charles said as Olivia went back to holding both of Charles' hands and with his thumb he rubbed the palm of her hand and he didn't even know it

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine" Olivia said as Erik was talking a bit more

"I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one." Erik said and Olivia turned to him and gave him a look and he chuckled and raised his hands in the air before stepping back a bit and Hank went back to checking Cerebro on Charles' head

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked him as he was moving Charles' hair a bit out of the way and Olivia let out a laugh and squeezed his hand while even Erik chuckled and Charles laughed

"Don't touch my hair." Charles said as Olivia smirked at him

'I like the idea of you bald, I would rub your head for good luck' Olivia joked and Charles wanted to laugh but the machine was turned on as both Charles and Olivia whined in pain and Erik went towards Olivia and let her lean on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up

"You're okay Olivia, I got you" Erik said to her as Olivia nodded in thanks as she tried channeling more of her powers to Charles as he was getting the information from Cerebro

* * *

Charles opened the door of the taxi and went inside of it, with Olivia in the middle and Erik in the other side of her. Erik and Charles made the journey to the strip club which wasn't Olivia's scene so they recruited Angel who could fly with these beautiful wings

Charles with the help of Olivia found the next mutant, a man named Darwin who could adapt to many things. Erik sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's shoulders and she leaned on him a bit and Charles noticed that and he coughed a bit and Darwin spoke

"Where to, fellas and Ma'am?" Darwin asked as Erik chuckled at the man, looking at the dark brown hair girl next to him and Charles

"Richmond, Virginia, please." Erik said politely to Darwin as Darwin looked confused at the trio and looked at the mirror

" Right, so you want, uh, airport, the station, what?" He asked the trio as Charles chuckled at the young man

"No, we were rather hoping you would take us all the way." Charles asked as Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at Charles who punched her arm softly

 _'Don't take it the wrong way'_ Charles said as Olivia raised her eyebrows at him

 _'Charlie, don't forget that time I walked in on you and your high school girlfriend making out on the sofa.. Raven never let it down'_ Olivia chuckled quietly to herself and Charles cringed for a moment thinking of that time when Olivia found him and his ex-girlfriend quite touchy and when she told Raven, it took a while until Raven stopped making fun of him.

"That's a six-hour drive." Darwin said as he couldn't help but chuckle a bit but Erik raised his hand and flicked it and something clicked as Olivia with her hands generated some cool air and with a flick of her hand pushed it towards Darwin who breathed in the nice fresh air as all of a sudden he felt cool in the taxi

" That will give us plenty of time to talk." 

* * *

While Erik and Charles went to go get Alex Summers, Olivia made her way inside the aquarium and watched as a boy was interacting with a girl who looked unimpressed with him and started walked away and the boy used his powers to blow away the fish and the boy called her back and showed there was no fish and the girl looked disgusted and walked off.

The boy sighed in defeat before looking back at the water, Olivia smirked and stood there for a moment before moving her hands and arms around and with such grace the water was pushing the fish back into view, she was moving with such grace as the fish came back into view and she stopped and walked towards the boy

"I wonder who made the fish leave earlier" Olivia said as the boy shrugged at her

"I don't know, that was quite weird" He said as Olivia smirked and with a flick of her hand she made a tiny wave and made a clown fish move very fast because of it

"I wonder who did that" Olivia said as the boy looked at her in amazement, he wasn't alone. 

* * *

The three of them walked into the bar, they located a man named Logan. Olivia looked into Charles' mind when he found Logan, Logan seemed unpredictable and full of rage but she knew Logan would be a valuable member of the team. Once they spotted him she went towards him first

"Hi, my name is Olivia Jones" She said politely as Charles and Erik went towards the two as well, Logan didn't even bother looking at them since he was focused on his drink

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr" Erik said trying to be polite as Charles was as well "Charles Xavier."

"Go fuck yourself" Logan said as he was placing the cigar in his mouth and Olivia frowned for a moment before sighing and grabbing Erik's hand and leading him out and Charles sighed with his head down once seeing Olivia holding Erik's hand as they went back to the car.

Author's Note:

I've been feeling a bit down as of lately and it took me a few hours to write this so here you go!

Are you on Team Charles or Team Erik?

Ohhh Logan saying that to his future girlfriend's mom xD I can't wait until Days of Future Past, Olivia will probably be like 'I lowkey hate you for telling me this, so I'll just be like Charles and say the same thing.'

Days of Future Past will be an adventure for those three, Olivia will be torn between the two most important men in her life when they're in conflict and she will have to choose between Charles and Erik by the end of DOFP. We'll see if Olivia has feelings for Charles by the end of Days of Future Past, because after that story there will be a mini spinoff of Olivia with Charles.

I can't wait for Peter and Olivia to meet with each other, I can't wait for Apocalypse when he does find out that Olivia and Erik were together.

Erik's family will exist in Apocalypse, I'm just gonna leave it at that. 


	5. The Savior is Born

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour." Moira said at the three rushed after her, Erik didn't seem calm while Charles and Olivia were fine as Olivia noticed Erik wasn't at ease and she sighed softly

"I'm telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw" Erik said as Olivia moved to him and held his hand and squeezed it, trying to calm him down and Charles spoke

"I think they're going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people." Charles said as Olivia smiled and nodded at Erik

"Raven is amazing, she can kick butt.. The others have amazing gifts too" Olivia said as Erik sighed and squeezed her hand in return as they walked outside to check on the young mutants as they saw them.. Partying?

The glass was broken and there was music blasting on the speakers as the statue in the middle of the garden was broken, Moira looked like she was going to have a heart attack, while Charles looked displeased with their behavior while Erik had a blank face, Olivia couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Raven being the party animal she was and she started moving her head along the music and Erik noticed it and he chuckled a bit and squeezed her hand

"What? It's a nice song" Olivia said as Erik also moved his head a bit to the beat but both stopped as Moira started shouted

"What are you doing?!" She asked and everyone froze as Olivia and Erik gave each other a look before chuckling before Hank got off the lamp and Darwin returned to normal

"Who destroyed the statue?" She asked as everyone pointed at Alex "It was Alex!" Hank said as Raven raised her hand

"No, Havok,We have to call him Havok.. That's his name now, and we were thinking, you should be Professor X" She pointed at Charles and soon she pointed at Erik "You should be Magneto" Raven spoke as she pointed her finger at Olivia "You're The Savior" She said as Olivia nodded in approval, she liked that name it was a nice ring.

Erik just nodded "Exceptional." He said as he was leading Olivia away and Moira following and Charles looked at her with disapproval "I expect more from you!"

* * *

They were in a wooden truck in the woods, Charles, Olivia and Erik were in the back with some soldiers. There wasn't enough space so instead of sitting on Charles' lap she sat on Erik's lap much to Erik's blushing and Charles' annoyance.

It got worse when they started getting on bumpy roads and everyone was literally bouncing around including Olivia bouncing up and down on Erik's lap which caused Erik to blush even more.

The truck stopped and Erik had a grip on Olivia as he opened the slot for them to speak to the driver and the driver and Moira looked worried

"I'm sorry this wasn't on the map" Moira said as they heard the guards ordering for Moira and the man to open the back as the dog was barking, the soldiers were ready to fight and Charles shook his head as he grabbed Olivia's hand to help him channel his powers to make them more powerful

"Whoa, whoa, Easy, Easy, take it easy, chaps.. Olivia and I can handle this" Charles squeezed Olivia's hand as she closed her hand and got up joining him and they heard footsteps coming and the soldiers pointed their guns at the door

 _'Don't worry Charlie, we'll get through it, we're a team'_ Olivia spoke to him as Charles smiled softly and placed his finger on his head as he channeled their powers and once the doors opened both the men were confused but Charles smirked while Olivia smiled and the two men walked off while the other one closed the door and Charles sighed in relief while Olivia smiled brightly at him and sat back on Erik's lap, Charles went back to sitting down and Erik smiled widely kissing Olivia on the back of the hand while patting Charles' arm while they got ready to head to the hill

Once they got there, the group spotted the helicopter coming in and saw it was Emma Frost getting out and Olivia saw that Erik was tense, she intertwined their fingers together as she squeezed his hand in support but he was there, with so much hatred in his eyes

"Where's Shaw?" Erik said through gritted teeth and Olivia and Charles looked at each other worried that Erik might do something that can risk the mission

"Erik, calm down and focus on my voice" Olivia said calmly as she choose to speak into his mind 'Erik, we can't risk this mission, come back to me' She said softly as Erik was more focused on the mission

" If she's a telepath and I or Olivia read her, she'll know we're here. Let me try something else." Charles said as he nodded at Olivia who nodded back before Charles focused on a soldier for a moment before he took over the soldier's mind as he was tapping in on him and listening to the conversation as he learned that Shaw wasn't going to be there today

" He's not coming. So what now, boss?" Charles asked as he looked over at Moira who just sighed in defeat and looked down and Olivia knew it was bad because Erik wanted his revenge and he wanted it now.

"Now nothing. We're here for Shaw. Mission aborted." Moira said as she was ready to call back the soldiers but Erik wasn't having any of it, when he saw Emma his blood was boiling

"The hell it is." Erik said trying to get up and ready to run but Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him down and she looked into his eyes and frowned

"Erik, let the CIA take care of it.. It's their job" She whispered as Erik shook his head at her "That's his right-hand woman, it's good enough for me" He said as Olivia's grip on his hand tighten but he broke free "I'm not CIA, I'll take care of it and get the job done" He said as he ran off and Olivia got up and ran after him with Charles groaning before running after them

Olivia watched as the wire came to life and started wrapping itself around a soldier and then another as they were being wrapped around the wire, Olivia knew Erik was on a rage as he made the wires drag them back and Olivia stomped her foot for a moment and a few rocks popped out behind the soldiers stopping them from being dragged more into a dangerous place and watched as Erik ran into two soldiers who were pointing their guns at him and Olivia took a deep breathing before extending her arms forward and using the air blast away from her hands past Erik as she knocked the soldiers back, Erik looked back at her before running again and Olivia sighed as she ran towards him again following him into the house

She caught up with Erik who noticed she was behind him and saw there were guns pointed at her, he got angry once again and moved his arms and Olivia watched as the guns the men were pointing at her were being broken down but also hitting the men at the same as they were being knocked out

"Erik, Please" She whispered grabbing his hand but he jerked it forward "Olivia, this is the day we can stop Shaw" He whispered as he turned to her and she sighed softly and moved her hand towards him as she rested her hand on his cheek, he flinched at first but soon relaxed.. This was the first time in a while that a woman really touched him.. It didn't feel weird at all.. It felt nice.

Charles found the two standing at the stairs and Charles sighed seeing the sight before him before clearing his throat

"We need to find her now, before things get worse" He said as Erik and Olivia nodded before they grabbed each other's hand and ran upstairs with Charles behind him and they burst through the door to find Emma sitting there in her bra and panties and the general making with the air..?

The three of them looked on in confusion as Charles looked at Emma "Nice trick" He said dryly before the general saw they were in the room and he started cursing in Russian as he took out the gun and Charles raised his hand

"Go to sleep" He commanded as the guy knocked out and Emma stood up in her diamond form and Olivia tried tapping into her mind but it didn't work as she whined

"You can stop trying to read my mind, dear.. It won't work" Emma looked at Olivia who looked at Erik who looked determined to information from her as Emma ran towards them trying to get to the entrance but Olivia was fast enough to blast air at her which blew Emma back at the metal bed-post and Erik was quite impressed with her but couldn't show it as he was using his powers to wrap the metal around her neck and arms

"Where's Shaw?" Erik asked now very angry which Charles and Olivia both noticed as both noticed the metal part around her neck was tighten by every moment

"Erik" Charles just said as Olivia watched frowning as it was tighten even more and she placed her hand on his arm

"Erik, you're going to kill her" Olivia said as Erik ignored her and Olivia squeezed his arm and Charles watched on as he wasn't pleased with what's happening

 _'Erik, come back to me'_ Olivia said tapping into his mind a bit as she turned his head with her hand and rested her forehead on his forehead as she started pleading again

 _'Erik, please you're better than this.. I know you are'_ She said softly into his mind as he watched as the diamond around her neck was breaking as she gasped and returned to normal form.

Erik sighed softly as he grabbed Olivia's hand and he sat down, letting her sit on his lap as he looked at Charles

"She's all yours" He whispered before resting his forehead on Olivia's shoulder and inhaling the sweet scent of apple from her body wash and shampoo and he managed to calm down as Olivia watched as Charles was tapping into her mind

 _'Oli, you might want to see this.. This isn't good'_ Charles said as Olivia nodded and soon tapped into her mind as well and saw what was happening.. The ships at sea and Shaw's plan for World War Three starting.. It wasn't good and they needed to stop him now.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Olivia got up from Erik's lap as she went face to face with Emma and her blue eyes were full of rage

"We're taking you back to the CIA, we're going to take down Shaw and you'll gonna lose.. Do you understand?" Olivia said as Charles and Erik were shocked that Olivia for once was being hostile towards an enemy since she was soft spoken all the time

"Dream on Princess, my question for you is.. How long do you think you can handle him? He's trouble" Emma said talking about Erik who looked pissed off and Olivia raised her hand at him before she snorted

"At least he's better than you and ten times better than Shaw.. So before I slap your head off your body I suggest you shut up" She said before storming off as Charles tapped into Moira's mind telling her they've caught Emma.

* * *

Once they were in their ear, on their way back to the CIA building Olivia noticed that Charles was looking at Moira and Olivia tried not to chuckle as she spoke into Charles' mind

 _'Charlie, I see how you're looking at her'_ She said as Charles chuckled at her in his mind as saw noticed Charles was shaking his head in general

 _'Hush now Oli, I see how you and Erik are too'_ Charles said trying not to sound sad but he was deep inside but he knew he was going to be happy for his best friend no matter what, Olivia blushed and looked down. Erik seemed to have noticed the blushing and looked at her "You okay?"

"Yes, Charlie and I are just having a good talk" She said as Erik smirked and raised his eyebrows at her and she dismissed it by poking his chest with her finger

"Who wears leather jackets and turtle necks?" She teased him and Erik pretended to look offended "I'm very hurt Olivia, I'm shocked that you're judging me while you're wearing a summer dress with a leather jacket" Erik said as it was Olivia's turn to pretend to be offended as she moved away from him

"For your information, I like wearing summer dresses and leather jackets so I decided to wear both" Olivia said as Erik chuckled at her and his expression changed as he looked out the window and Olivia didn't know what it was at first but looked behind her and saw the horror of the building of the CIA destroyed and saw Raven and the others and once the car stopped she bolted out the door and ran towards Raven and hugged her tightly as Raven started crying with Olivia crying along

"Raven are you okay did you get injured?" Olivia said letting go of her as she checked her friend for injury as Raven shook her head and looked at the group as she went towards Alex

"You're alright? No injuries?" She asked the teenager blonde hair boy and he shook his head as she went towards Cassidy and Hank and she sat there making sure the boys didn't have any injuries and she sighed in relief and soon Charles and Erik made their way to them as Charles hugged Raven tightly and looked at the group

"We've made plans for you guys to go back home" Charles looked at the group and Olivia frowned and got up and looked at Charles

"They're not going anywhere, Alex is not going back to prison either.. I'm not letting him sit in a cell all the day afraid of his powers" Olivia said as she went towards Charles ready to challenge him as Alex frowned

" They killed Darwin." Alex said looking at Charles with a frown on his face as Charles sighed and shook his head, trying to think of the safety of these young kids first

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." Charles said ready to dismiss the talk until Raven spoke and Olivia was glad Raven had an input on this as well

"They killed Darwin.. We can't even bury him" She whispered to him as well and Raven looked at Charles tearing up and Olivia got up and went to her and held Raven's hand knowing this must have been a hard time since she witness her new friend dying.

Erik although had other plans "We can avenge him." He said quietly as Charles excused himself and brought Erik and himself to the side as Olivia moved towards the group and sat beside them as Alex looked down

"I don't wanna go back to prison, this is the first time I felt safe.. Being with you guys" He whispered as Cassidy nodded in agreement and looked at Olivia

"I felt like a stranger outside watching normal people look and judge me.. With you guys I felt like I had a second chance at being normal" He said as Olivia lend out her hands and took Alex's hand with one hand and grabbing Cassidy's hand with the other

"I'm not letting you guys leave, I'm not going to give up on you guys and won't ever.. You don't deserve that" She spoke as Alex smiled at her, happy that he got a chance at befriending the beautiful mutant next to him. He squeezed her hand in thanks as Cassidy laughed

"You're like the first lady of us.." Cassidy chuckled as Olivia smiled and shook her head and watched as Hank and Raven were speaking to each other and Olivia couldn't help but smile as she was finally happy that Raven was into someone.. Olivia was crushing on Erik, Charles had Moira and Raven had Hank.. It was like they were growing up.

She couldn't help but be a bit sad because it means the three of them wouldn't be as close anymore since they were finally growing up.

Soon Charles returned to the group and looked at every "We'll have to train. All of us. Yes? Olivia don't give me that happy face" Charles smirked at Olivia who squealed out of joy and rushed to Charles as she hugged her best friend

"Let's go, We have a team to train" He said as grabbed Olivia's hand and followed Moira to get a truck for everyone to join and Erik followed behind and went to her other side and intertwined their fingers together.

Magneto, Professor X and The Savior.. Their story had just begun.

Author's Note: Another short one I know, Next chapter is everyone training and we will possibly see Erik and Olivia commit to each other since it won't be Raven in that bed in that certain scene ;)

Leave me reviews! It gives me faith that I'm doing a good job xD  
Erik and Olivia will be together, but you'll see the after math of Days of Future Past and Charlotte's birth. You'll see the lasting effect that Olivia had on Erik and including how Erik is with when he's with his new family.

Who says that Olivia might even meet Nina and Erik's wife? ;) Or that Charlotte will be with Nina and his wife. I don't even know their future, the story can always change ;)  
Just any guesses because I love this thought, do you think Charlotte and Nina would get along if they met? Also what reaction would you think Olivia would have seeing Erik and his family?

Leave Reviews! Until the next chapter!


	6. I'm So Inlove with You

"This is your house?" Cassidy stepped out of the truck as the members of their team followed and they all stood there in awe looking at the mansion, Charles moving to the front as he was admiring his mansion

"No.. This is ours now" He said as Erik looked at Charles and Olivia "Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived. Living in such hardship." He said as he was being sarcastic and Charles chuckled as Olivia went towards him and he wrapped his arm around her arm while Raven went towards the two also as Charles wrapped his other arm around her side as Raven smiled at the two who were her best friends

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me.. By us" Raven said as Charles smiled and kissed Raven's head and then went to kiss Olivia's hair as he lingered for a moment before Raven grabbed Olivia's hand and they bounded towards the front door

"Come on, we'll give you the grand tour"

* * *

While Charles and Erik were outside for Erik's training, Olivia moved towards the stove of the kitchen and turned it on.. She always hated using fire when it came to fighting because using fire always seriously injured someone.. She preferred Water and Earth and Air.. She watched the flames as she turned it off.. She couldn't use it yet.

She looked out the window and saw Erik and Charles and watched as Charles refused to shoot Erik and she sighed softly.. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Hank recently built a suit for Cassidy that will help him control his power of his screeches, while Hank and Charles were in one window, Olivia was looking out the other window as Cassidy stepped on the window frame

"What's going on?" Erik asked as he was behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned with her, she was blushing a bit as his chest was touching her back

"They're testing Cassidy's suit" She said, trying not to break her voice as she was shy.. Erik was never like this.. Touchy but she was enjoying it considering Erik was probably a hero in her eyes.

Despite how much Erik had been through, she saw the good in him.. No one can see the good in Erik, a few only and she saw the looks at times.. She sees when he's truly happy with the little wrinkles the side of his eyes create when he's smiling at her, the gentleness in his voice when he's speaking to her.. He never had hurt her once and she was grateful for that, all the boys in the past had hurt her and Charles had been the one for here alongside Raven telling her that boys will be boys but Erik was different.

She felt Alex and Raven joining as Charles was encouraging him, Cassidy screamed as he fell and Olivia quickly opened her hand and released a gust of wind as she helped break Cassidy's fall

"Thanks Olivia" Cassidy called

* * *

"We know you can control air and earth fine.. Maybe we can try some water practice and maybe try to freeze it for once" Charles said as he moved with Olivia towards the pond near the mansion that they loved to try fishing in when they were children

"Do you think there were ever fish in here?" Olivia asked as Charles shrugged at her

"Why don't we find out" He said as Olivia shook her head at him, frowning

"I've never worked with this amount of water before Charles" She whispered fearing she'll fail and Charles went towards her and touched her hand with his

"We'll keep doing it until you've got it" Charles said as Olivia nodded and she waved her arms up but only a small amount of water came up, she sighed in frustration as she released the water and Charles looked at her

"Soon you may be strong enough to move that whole body of water" He encouraged as she sighed

* * *

While Hank and Charles were with Alex, Raven and Olivia were together as they were sitting in the dining room after Olivia made lunch for the gang

"So how are you and Erik doing?" Raven said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend, Olivia blushed and looked down at her mac and cheese

"Nothing, why?" She asked as Raven chuckled at her and shook her head at the brown hair girl

"I see the way he looks at you, how you look at him.. There's no doubt there's something between you two" Raven said as Olivia just shrugged at her and bit her lip

"I don't know, maybe Erik is just flirting"

"Erik doesn't flirt with me" She said as she sighed "Listen Olivia, as your best friend I think you should be careful as well" She said as Olivia looked surprised and Raven sighed

"Erik's mission is to stop Shaw, you told me how ready he was ready to break that girl's neck.. I don't know he seems dangerous" She spoke and Olivia nodding listening to her friend

"I believe he deserves a second chance, he's had a hard life ever since he was a child.. I think he can be saved" Olivia said as she took a bit of her mac and cheese and Raven nodded understanding this conversation wasn't going any further so Olivia spoke

"So you and Hank?" Olivia said as Raven blushed at her "What about me and Hank?

"Just that you two are very cute together" Olivia said as she kept her mouth shut once the rest of the team walked in after Hank and Charles were finishing Alex's training today

"How was training today Alex?" Olivia said as Erik got his mac and cheese and of course took his seat next to her as Charles sat at the head of the table and Alex shrugged at Olivia

"We're getting there, I think I'll learn to control the power soon" Alex spoke as he dug into his food and Hank smiled slyly as he took his seat next to Raven while Moira was sitting near Charles and Erik and Cassidy next to Olivia.

Olivia liked this, it was like a mini family dinner.

* * *

"Alright with these gloves you can wear, you won't be able to burn yourself while generating the power of fire, also I made the gloves water and air proof so they won't come off when you're generating those powers as well" Hank explained to Olivia as he held out a pair of black gloves that had a certain fabric as she thanked Hank and placed them on as Charles was next to her and he turned her to the pond

"Okay Oli, the gloves may help now since Hank also mentioned that it can help you control the amount of water.. You can do it" Charles encouraged her as she took a breath and she gracefully moved her arms as she saw some water coming up before she raised her arms up and only that amount of water went up into the air.. The whole body didn't go with it.

Olivia sighed in frustration as she sat down, Charles sat with her as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he squeezed it.. He knew it would take some more time.

* * *

After Cassidy's success in his suit, Olivia and Erik decided to spare but with a twist as Erik had metal bars with him as Olivia was slipping on her gloves as she looked at him worried.

"Are you sure we should do this?" She asked as Erik nodded at her "Fire is the most dangerous element and now that you can use it without hurting yourself we can fully use your powers so.. You're going to aim your fire at me and I'll block them with the metal bars" He said as Olivia frowned and shook her head at him unsure about this

"I'm going to hurt you Erik, I won't forgive myself" She whispered as Erik went to her and smiled softly as he rested his hand on her cheek

"You won't hurt me ever, just like I won't ever hurt you" He promised her as she took a deep breath before he moved back and he lifted the metal bars as she generated the fire as she started shooting fires, throwing punches at the fire as the fire was coming out and Erik was using the metal bars to block the fire balls thrown at him as she jumped and swiftly kicked the air as a huge fire ball came out, Erik blocked the last of it as he nodded but didn't look impressed

"You weren't giving your all there, you know that right?" He asked and she just shrugged at him

"I can't do that with you"

* * *

"Olivia you can do this" Charles encouraged her as he watched her lift a decent amount of water but not enough to lift the amount of water that was in the pond.. They've been at this everyday, Olivia had improving every day little by little but it still wasn't enough. Charles remembered that as a child Olivia had successfully controlled how to bend air and earth so easily, she never liked using fire because it burned her hands and water was easy.. She just couldn't lift a huge amount.

"What if I can't do this?" Olivia whispered scared as Charles chuckled and shook his head at her

 _'I believe you can do this Oli, I believe you can shoot for the stars'_ Charles spoke into her mind as Charles thought for a moment and before speaking again

 _'Let go Oli, just think of what you're fighting for.. Think and then just let go'_ Charles spoke as Olivia sighed softly and looked around the sky, the beautiful clear sky as she could see the birds flying.. The beautiful green trees around her as she closed her eyes and thought.

What was she fighting for?

That was something to think about..

There was so much to be fighting for, all of her life.. She, Charles and Raven had each other but as they grew older and their mutations grew in.. It was getting harder for them to be normal.. For Raven.

She was fighting for Raven, to make sure if they were all exposed.. Raven would be accepted.

She was fighting for Charles, Alex, Hank, Cassidy.. All of The Mutants.

She was fighting for the people's lives that were going to be in danger because of Shaw.

Olivia was fighting for Erik.

She knew Erik wanted justice for Shaw's crimes, all of the lives taken from the Holocaust.

But she didn't know that the next few days.. She would see Erik for who he really was.

She took a deep breath as she cleared her mind as she moved her hands gracefully as all of a sudden the whole body of the pond was lifting into the air and moving around in a circle as it was moving gracefully like her before she moved her arms up and the water raised into the sky before she moved her hands down and the water came crashing down wetting both Olivia and Charles

"Olivia I would be annoyed with you now, but I'm happy!" Said a soaking wet Charles as he came towards his best friend and hugged her as she smiled and hugged her best friend as well, she knew it would take a while before she could truly control a huge body of water, but she was ready.

"Thank you Charlie, you don't know how much this means to me.." She whispered as Charles chuckled as he hugged her back as they stood there for a while

* * *

After Erik and Charles had a disagreement in the dining room after listening to the speech JFK made, Erik made his way back to his room and when he opened the door he didn't expect to see what he saw.

Olivia in the bed.

Erik swallowed hard as he tried moving forward as he shook his head at her "I'm not in the mood Olivia, I'm sorry" Erik said as he moved towards the other edge of the bed and sat down to take off his shoes and she turned to face him frowning

"I did something wrong didn't I?" She asked and he shook his head at her "It's just I'm not in the mood right now" Erik said as he watched Olivia clung the sheets as she looked embarrassed as he shook his head at her

"You didn't do anything wrong.. It's just" Erik said and he turned to Olivia as she was watching him

"I'm not good with this stuff.. Being with women because it always ends up badly, I always make them hate me for some reason and then I have to leave and start new" Erik explained as Olivia nodded understanding and she kinda understood him.

"You're afraid of losing people, like how it happened in the past" Olivia said gently expecting Erik to be upset with her, for even talking about them.. His parents.

"I'm afraid because everyone I loved had died, I lost my parents and I'm scared that one day someone else be taken away from me.. That's why I don't really want to settle down" Erik muttered as Olivia nodded and spoke softly

"My father died.. Fighting in the war, he was a captain.. My mother was in grief she sent me to Charles' house a lot but his mom didn't care as long as she didn't cook or clean.. We had maids for that.. I went back home one day and.." She said as Erik went towards her and rested a hand on hers as he nodded waiting for her to speak

"I found my mom lying dead on the floor.. Bleeding. She had too many drinks and she slipped and fell and hit her head on the edge of the counter. I had to scream and cry until Charles sensed I wasn't okay and his mother and him came running into the house and Charles literally dragged me out of the house.. I've stayed with them and grew up with Charles and Raven. Of course once we started growing up me and Raven were placed in the same room while Charlie got his own room.. But I'm very thankful for the life I had despite losing both parents" Olivia said, she was truly grateful for Charles and Raven, they were her family.. Family was forever.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" Erik whispered not knowing that.. He just didn't understand, after all the death and how losing her family.. She was still kind.

"I'm still kind because I had Charles and Raven" Olivia said suddenly as Erik nodded, he wasn't even mad at her for reading his mind at this moment.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers for a moment, testing the waters a bit before she kissed him back, Erik knew they were going fast and he honestly wanted to take his time with her.. But he knew she cared for him, just as he cared for her.

"You won't be alone anymore Erik" She whispered to him and for the first time in forever, he believed in that statement because he knew Olivia won't ever leave him.. He would protect her until the very end, she would protect him and look after him.

She went in to kiss him again as he accepted it, he deepened the kiss and placed his hands on her face as her back hit the mattress.

Author's Note:

I guess you can guess what happened from there.

Not my best chapter I'm not very proud of it, but I just wanted to write Olivia's training, Of course Charles helped the others in the movie and he helped Erik with his powers but I wanted to focus on her this chapter.

I wanted to make Olivia bend metal as well with lighting but I thought it was too much and was relating to the Avatar world too much so I decided she should just do those elements, as well as a telepathic.

I've rewatched the new X-Men movie and I'm thinking and brain-storming everything, I'm gonna write the one shots once this story is done for Charlotte and The X-Men stories and once My Age of Ultron and Ant-Man and Emily stories will be done (They're be finished around the same time since they're half way in) DOFP will be written and then we go on from there.

I'm thinking of writing a Charles/OC story but it will take awhile since I'm writing a lot of stories and I'm writing until Infinity Wars and any future movies the MCU will have, and I just don't know if I'll have enough time.

I think sadly these stories are gonna end with Charlotte depending how the last Wolverine movie go if there's a X-23, I can simply create another character and go on from there but it won't be the same because I don't know if it will be the son/daughter of Wolverine and Charlotte or it's another character made from the DNA of Logan. I just don't want to create another character that's not related to Olivia or Charlotte because it's not really the same.

Of course if there's any future X-Men movies that have Younger Charles and Erik, I will write them because it's Olivia and Charlotte's story.


	7. Our Fight Starts

The next day Olivia woke up in the bed alone as she noticed that Erik was absent and she grabbed a robe that he left on the chair and made her way towards to her room and found Charles sitting on her bed as he looked up at her

"Where were you last night?" Charles questioned as Olivia debated lying at first but she knew Charles could read her mind, she tried reading her mind but he was blocking her out.

"Well?" He questioned again as Olivia just shrugged at him "I was having a sleepover with Raven" She said as Charles raised an eyebrow at her

"Really? Cause I went to Raven's room, I went to everyone's room looking for you because I wanted to tell you something but I found you and Erik in his room" He said as Olivia could sense Charles wasn't pleased with her, he was angry.

"Yeah I was with Erik" She admitted as Charles sighed and got up "Olivia, I know you mean well and think Erik is a good guy but listen to me.. Erik just wants revenge and wants to take down Shaw, please stay away from him" Charles said almost pleading but Olivia shook her head as she went through her drawers and grabbed a few things before getting ready to shower but not before looking at Charles

"You don't know Erik like I do, he's a very great guy and he's misunderstood.. He doesn't know what it's like for someone to truly care for him until now, I finally found a man that likes me for who I am.. I had to read other men's minds before knowing they were just using me but I don't have to read Erik's mind to know what he wants.." She said as she bounded to the shower and looked back at Charles

"What did you wanna tell me Charlie?" She asked and he looked distracted before shaking his head at her "I just wanted to tell you I've got your back for today" He lied as he had a fake smile and she smiled as she went towards him and went to kiss him on the cheek before thanking him and walking to the shower.

Once she got out of the shower she was greeted by Raven sitting on her bed now in a robe also as she had a smirk on her face and Olivia knew she was in trouble because she knew she had to tell Raven

"So I was greeted by a upset Charles last night and judging by your happiness and Erik's pretty decent mood something happened between you two last night and I think I know" Raven said as Olivia groaned as she was brushing her hair and listened to Raven

"You've done the deeds with Mr. Moody" Raven said as Olivia said nothing as Raven's smirk grew as she got up and stood next to her best friend

"Come on Oli, Don't lie to me" She said

"Fine" Olivia muttered as Raven started smiling wide as she wiggled her eyebrows at her

"So how was he?" She asked and Olivia was quiet for a moment before Olivia looked down

"He's good" She said quietly before Raven started cheering and Olivia laughed as she shook her head at the blonde woman "Don't tell anyone!" She hushed her friend as Raven stopped

"Trust me, I've been trying to give Hank some hints but he's ignoring them" Raven said sadly as Olivia frowned "Why?"

"He's been just working on making us normal.. I went to him last night and he offered me something but I couldn't.. I guess I just have to accept who I am" She whispered before Olivia brought her into a hug

"You know I'll always love ya Raven, no matter who and what you do" She told her as Raven smiled brightly and she got up and looked at Olivia

"Well today is the day, let's make this one good" She said as she hugged Olivia and she went back to her room to change as Olivia braided her hair before making her way downstairs and saw Alex, Cassidy and Moira sitting down eating breakfast, Charles was preparing a bowl of oatmeal while Erik had just finished breakfast and was sipping on some coffee and reading the newspaper. Olivia was making her breakfast and she sat down near Erik as she smiled slyly and he winked at her

* * *

After breakfast the crew decided to make their way to the lab that Hank made in the house and looked on the front door, Hank telling them to meet them at the air strip and their uniforms were inside.

Once they opened the door, Olivia looked around as the place was completely destroyed "Hank has been busy." Erik noted as the group looked around until they found a box and found the uniforms and what everyone needed as Cassidy whined "Do we really have to wear these?" He asked as Charles nodded

"As none of mutated to endure extreme G-force or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up." He said as he took out each and every uniform part and Olivia placed on her gloves as she allowed a ball of flame coming out before closing her hand and looked back and saw Erik in his uniform. He smiled and made his way towards her

"Despite the ugly coloring, you still look beautiful" He whispered as he kissed her forehead and she smiled as they leaned in and kissed each other softly before getting an aw by Alex and Cassidy, an annoyed glare by Charles and a fake throwing up by Raven and a smile from Moira.

"Let's go find Hank" Charles said

* * *

"Where's Hank?" Raven asked as the group was looking around the air strip, Olivia was getting more worried that the later that Hank comes.. They may be too late in stopping Shaw and preventing World War Three.

"I'm here" A voice said as they saw a figure coming their way, instead of seeing Hank as a human like they've saw in the past.. They saw a blue beast making his way towards them, Olivia wasn't frighten as her teammates, instead of looking away or being scared she gave Hank a soft smile of support as Hank breathed in noticing his team-mates were looking at him

"It didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn't work." Hank said disappointed with himself as Olivia frowned and placed a hand on his now fluffy arm, he growled for a moment but saw it was Olivia as his eyes soften when he looked at Raven

"Yes it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding." Raven said as she smiled at Hank who just sighed but Erik's next words made Hank pissed off

"Never looked better, man."

Hank felt rage as he grabbed Erik's throat and lifted him into the air, strangling him.

"Hank!" Olivia said as she watched in horror as Alex and Cassidy jumped back as Charles went in front of Moira

"Hank! put him down immediately, please? Hank! Hank!" Charles called towards Hank as the blue beast sighed and dropped Erik who was trying to regain his breathing and he was on the floor as Olivia bend down

"Erik are you okay?" She questioned as Erik looked annoyed at Hank as he was coughing "I wasn't" He said but he kept coughing as Olivia helped him up and he smiled to her in thanks as they listened to Alex

"Even I gotta admit, you look pretty bad-ass. I think I got a new name for you.. Beast"

* * *

The group was in the place as Olivia was sitting next to Erik and Moira as they were flying past the boats as Beast shook his head

"It looks pretty messy over there" Beast remarked as Olivia noticed Charles was speaking into her mind

 _'Olivia, check into the Americans' head see if they're planning anything right now.. I'll stick with Soviet Union's_ " He said as Olivia nodded and she placed a finger on her head and started channeling her thoughts as she managed to take over the head of a soldier as Olivia saw nothing was wrong but Charles spoke out

"Everyone on the cargo ship is dead." He said as Olivia sighed and Erik shook his head "They have to be somewhere." He said as Olivia sighed and shook her head as Charles once went into the Russians' heads and all of a sudden a missile flew out and it was aiming at the jet as Beast had to fly down and it caused everyone on the ship to scream as Erik placed his arm in front of Olivia making sure she didn't get out of her seat even though she was buckled as Charles and Cassidy were hanging on to Raven

 _'Charlie I wanna slap you!'_ Olivia scolded to Charles as Charles had to fight back a chuckle and The Beast looked annoyed "A little warning next time Professor"

"Sorry about that! Is everyone alright?" He asked as Cassidy looked frighten but nodded as Olivia was breathing in and out quickly as she placed a hand on Erik's as he took it and squeezed it as he went to intertwined their fingers together.

"That was inspired Charles" Moira said as Charles nodded "Thank you but I still can't locate Shaw"

"He's down there, we need to find him now" Erik said as Olivia tried to ignore the tone of his voice.. How he was full of rage and hatred

"Hank?"

"Is there anything unusual with the radar or scanners?" Hank asked Moira as she shook her head and Hank sighed "He must be underwater and sadly we don't have sonar" He said as Cassidy suddenly looked up "Yes we do!"

"We do!" Charles said as Cassidy, Charles, Erik and Olivia unbuckled their seatbelts and got up and Hank had a huge smile on his face as he was glad this was working.. Their team was together.

Everyone made their way to back of the plane as Olivia was slipping on her gloves and Charles stopped her "What are you doing?"

"Cassidy is gonna need some help if anything and if we find him, I can help lift him up with the tidal waves" Olivia explained as Charles shook his head at her

"I won't let you do this" He said as Olivia frowned and went to her best friend "Charles you can't protect me forever, Let me help" She said as Erik went towards her looked at her "You can do this, just go out there and kick some butt" Erik encouraged and soon Charles sighed and nodded "You can do it, be careful" He said as Charles went over to Cassidy to speak to him and soon they were ready as Erik went towards the group as Cassidy pointed his finger at Erik

"Woah you back off" He said as Olivia chuckled, she remembered Alex telling her the tale of Erik pushing Cassidy off the satellite as Erik smiled and raised his hands at Cassidy as the teenager asked Beast to open the back door and soon it was open.

"Remember! This is a muscle, you'll be in here the whole time" Charles said as the wind was roaring as he was speaking to Cassidy as he turned to Olivia

"Oli, you find whatever Shaw is in and you bring it up.. Remember to let go and relax.. I'll be in your head also" Charles reminded her as Olivia nodded at her best friend and soon Erik turned Olivia and leaned in and kissed her softly "If you need the back-up you tell me and I'll come after you" Erik said as Olivia nodded and she looked at Cassidy

"Stay with me when you're in the water, keep your mind open for me as well so I'll know when you locate it and get far away from me so I can start the wave."

"On Three, You two jump!"

1

2

3

Cassidy cheered as he jumped out while Olivia decided to dive and Cassidy using his power as he dove into the water and soon Olivia waved her hand and the water caught her as she was in the water and saw Cassidy in front of her

 _'Now!'_ She commanded as Cassidy made a sonar noise and the two watched as the noise went forward and located the submarine as Cassidy let both telepathics know it was located as he nodded to Olivia as she created an aqua jet for Cassidy to go far away as she started creating a wave bringing the submarine closer to her

 _'Charles tell Erik to get ready to rise the submarine, I'll create something to help hold it up_ ' She told Charles as she got an okay from him as she sensed Erik was trying to lift the submarine as she poked into his mind as Charles was speaking to him, encouraging him and she knew she could help as well

 _'You can do it Erik, I believe in you.. Think of the happy times'_ She whispered into his mind and she felt him calm before she saw the submarine lifting into the air and she created an aqua jet to shoot herself up as she was now in the air with the water holding her up as she created a huge water way to help Erik keep the submarine up and soon one of Shaw's men came out and he looked pissed as he created a tornado and started directing it towards Erik and the Ship as Olivia tried her best to help keep the submarine up and she wanted to help by using air to help decrease the tornado but she couldn't control both elements at the same time but she couldn't hold the ship and neither could Erik as the ship dropped on a nearby island and Olivia dropped back into the water as she quickly swam her way to the island when she saw her team-mates also crashing into the same island as she ran towards the plane

"Guys!" She screamed as she went into ship and saw everyone was fine as she went to hug Raven and Alex quickly before going towards Charles and hugging him tight "Are you okay Charlie?" She asked as he nodded as he kissed her forehead and she went towards Erik as he brought her into a super tight hug and he kissed her softly before he looked at her

"I'm so proud of you, doing that thing to help me.. To help me, it means a lot" He whispered as she smiled softly as Charles started ordering people around telling Havoc and Beast to help Erik as Raven and Olivia were ready to get out and Charles yelled

"Raven, Olivia stop!"

"But we want to help" Raven said as Charles shook his head at the two girls "You two guard the front and don't let anything in your way" He said as Olivia frowned and watched as Erik tore the metal and hopped inside the submarine and Olivia made her way next to Charles as she opened her mind up to Erik as she was listening to Charles and she was hearing Erik was at the end of the submarine as Charles tried contacting him but Erik was ignoring him

"He's got into the void!"

"What?" Moira asked as Raven looked confused as Olivia tried tapping in _'Erik can you hear me, Erik!'_

"We have to help" Raven said as Olivia looked at Charles "If you don't let me go, Erik might die" She said as all of a sudden there was a crack and Olivia and Charles heard Erik's mind

"He's back!" Charles said as Olivia tapped into his mind 'Erik do whatever you're doing, Charles can help you.. Do it" She said as soon there were more cracks and Charles and Olivia's connection with Erik was stronger and stronger

"I can see him but I can't touch his mind" Charles said as Beast was in trouble and Olivia looked at Raven who ran towards Beast to help him.

 _'Come on Erik, you can fight him.. Ignore Shaw!'_ Olivia said as she saw Erik's mind.. He was doubting himself for a few moments and saw himself for who he was.. He was broken..

But she saw the rage in his mind again..

"Charles!" Olivia panicked as Charles "Erik no! Erik!"

"Erik No! Come back to me, don't do this!" Olivia shouted but Erik couldn't hear him as she punched the steel wall in frustration as she went towards the entrance but she heard Charles screaming as she ran towards her best friend and held him as he was screaming.. He was connected to Shaw and She knew something bad was happening to Shaw as when they were children when Charles was connected to Olivia, when she fell out of the tree and broke her arm, Charles was crying also feeling her pain.

"Charles!" She said as held her best friend as she felt anger as this was happening to her best friend and she looked at Moira "Contact the Americas, try to get us out of here!" She said as Moira frowned "I've been trying!"

* * *

Author's Note:

So Shaw is dead, and now Erik is evil.

Next Chapter:

Olivia makes a choice that will leave either Charles or Erik heartbroken as she has to choose whose side she will stay with.

Olivia does something no one can think she could do.

The Aftermath.

Yes Quicksilver will still be Erik's son no matter what, this story will stay canon and stay original as it can but with slight changes as Raven and Erik didn't hook up and it was Erik and Olivia who did, and I would address any big changes after the chapter.

Leave reviews! It means a lot.

The next chapter will be short since it's just Erik's speech, The aftermath of Charles being shot and Erik's Brotherhood forming.

I wanted to put Olivia out there fighting but it would seem almost OOC of Charles since he didn't let Raven fight but would let Olivia fight.


	8. Goodbye for Now

Olivia, Charles and Moira ran out of the ship as they saw Shaw's body floating out of the submarine, the rest of the x-men and Shaw's people stopped as they saw the floating body and saw Erik floating as well as he closed his hand and dropped the body as Olivia covered her mouth in horror as the body dropped as Erik spoke loudly "Today our fighting stops!"

He landed on the floor as he looked at the X-Men and Shaw's people as he looked at the ocean and pointed to the boats as he addressed the two teams

"Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!" Erik started barking as he turned towards Charles and Olivia and Moira

"Charles. Olivia. Tell me I'm wrong." Erik said almost as Olivia followed by Charles tapped into the minds of the heads of the Americans and Russians as they heard the commands as Charles looked at Moira who nodded and ran into the plane to try to stop.

Olivia was almost tearing up as Moira's pleas for help weren't working as Charles looked upset as they heard the next few words.. Fire.

Olivia shook her head as she watched the missiles flying and couldn't help but think: These humans.. After all they've done for them and they're about to be killed now? The humans are so ungrateful.

Olivia was thinking quickly, maybe she could create a huge ice wall but it would take too much of her energy and the ice wall could break easily, she didn't know how to create a huge wall with rocks just yet.. She felt helpless.

She watched in awe as she saw Erik going to the edge of the beach and raised his hand stopping the missiles in mid-air as he looked back at Charles and looked back at Olivia, his eyes soften once he looked at her as he turned the missiles the opposite way towards the boats.

" Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders." Charles pleaded at Erik who was looking at Olivia but his expression was cold as he looked at Charles and the other teams.. He looked at Olivia.. He just made a new vow.. He would protect his team, he would protect Olivia from these humans who would dare to harm her.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again" He said as he released the missiles and directed the missiles towards the ships as Charles shouted as he tackled Erik to the ground and the two teams watched the missiles were no longer flying as Olivia watched in horror as the two most important men in her life were fighting in front of her.. She literally was frozen in her spot and her breathing was quicken as she felt like she was having a panic attack as she saw Erik punching Charles in the face as the two were punching each other as Erik was somewhat controlling the missiles but was stopped by Charles.

The X-men saw Erik was winning so the men were rushing towards Erik as Raven and Olivia followed but once Erik saw that he was livid

"Stand back!" He shouted as he raised his hand and threw the men back, leaving Olivia and Raven standing there as she watched Charles trying to get the helmet off as he shouted "Erik stop!" He said as Erik straight on punched him in the face as Erik was trying to control the missiles once again as Olivia shouted

"Stop it! Both of you!"

As Erik got up once he punched Charles once again he raised his hand as the missiles were once again going to the boats as Raven and Olivia watched in horror as Moira took out her gun

"Moira no!" Olivia said as Moira started shooting at Erik, she tried running towards the two men to blow away the bullets from both men but it was too late as Erik was moving the bullets away from him and Olivia stopped in horror as a bullet hit Charles in the back.

It felt like time stopped, like her heart stopped as she watched her best friend was shot in the back.

Olivia had Charles in her mind, their minds connecting as Olivia dropped to her knees as she screamed once she saw her best friend falling in pain.

"Charles!" Olivia said as she got up and saw Erik running towards him as well as she was in tears, her best friend in the whole entire world.. Someone who was best friends with her since she was four.. Someone who she dearly loved and someone who was important to her was hurt.

Erik touched Charles back for a moment before using his powers to take out the bullet, Olivia had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friend close to her as she was crying, Erik placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as soon Olivia felt rage when she saw Moira running towards them

"Charles!"

"You.. Did this to him" Olivia said as she raised her hand and all of a sudden it was like the air was knocked out of Moira as she couldn't breathe, she was holding her throat as she couldn't breathe.

"What is she doing?!" Alex said as Raven watched in horror as she knew what her best friend was doing

"When I was bullied as a child, a boy pushed me down and went to hit me but Olivia was full of rage and she literally cut his oxygen.. She's doing the same right now, She's literally taking the air out of her body right now" Raven whispered in horror remembering what had happen to her in a child.. She was never afraid of Olivia until that time, she knew Olivia was gentle and soft-spoken but knew Olivia could literally suck the air out of her foes.

"No.. Olivia stop.. She didn't do it.. He did" Charles whispered as he looked at Erik who frowned as Olivia felt Charles' hand on top of hers as she released her hand and Moira's breathing went back to normal as she collapsed on her knees trying to gain her breath as Erik frowned at Charles

"Us turning on each other. It's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us, together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing." Erik said as he looked down at Charles who simply smiled and shook his head as he whined in pain

"My friend, I'm sorry. But we do not" He whispered as Olivia was crying but Erik looked at Moira and signaled her to come towards them as the human ran towards the group on the floor as Olivia looked at Moira and frowned as she wanted to move away from the girl but she couldn't since she was holding Charles's head up as Erik spoke again

"The society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?" Erik said as he held out his hand to Raven "No more hiding" He whispered as Raven looked conflicted as she started walking, despite the looks from Cassidy, Alex and Beast as she was walking towards Erik but instead stopped towards Charles as she bent down to be with her best friends as she touched Charles and Olivia's hands.

"You...you should go with him. It's what you want." Charles said weakly towards her as Raven looked conflicted and she smiled softly at her best friend

"You promised me you would never read my mind." She whispered to Charles and Olivia was holding back more tears as she held her best friends' hands as Charles chuckled softly and shook his head at Raven

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her hand and she bend down to kiss his forehead as she got up and joined Erik and the other group. Charles turned to Olivia and smiled softly at his best friend

"Olivia you should go too.." He whispered as Olivia shook her head as she tighten her grip on Charles's hand "I'm not leaving you Charles, not like this.. You were there for me, you don't know it but you mean so much to me" She whispered as Charles smiled and shook his head at her

"I know where your heart lies Olivia, it's with him.. I'm not going to let you stay with me and be miserable when your heart belongs to him.. I won't allow it" Charles whispered as Erik saw the look at conflict on Olivia.. She had to make a choice now, it was either Charles or Erik.

"I don't wanna leave you alone" Olivia said as Charles shook his head "Nonsense, I won't ever be alone.. Go with him, I know you'll be happy with him" He said as Olivia leaned down and kissed his cheek, Charles felt the tears on his cheek as well and saw Olivia crying herself.. He was going to lose the woman he loved, to another man.

"Take care of him" Olivia said looking at Moira as she gently lifted Charles's head and Moira nodded as she was now resting his head on her lap as Erik went towards Olivia and helped her up and their fingers intertwined with each other as everyone was going towards Azazel and Raven looked at Beast

"Beast? Never forget, mutant and proud!" Raven smiled softly at Beast as Erik kissed Olivia's head trying to stop her from tearing up as she looked back at Charles

 _'Goodbye for now Charlie'_ She whispered before Erik looked at Azazel and nodded before the mutant teleported the group away.

* * *

"So what happened Next?" Logan asked as he was cuddled up to Charlotte, listening to the story of how her mother and father met.. How they fell in love and her friendship with the professor

"My mother and father stayed with each other for a while, he controlled the Brotherhood of course and they had done things.. My mom and Aunt Raven of course did the things too along with my father.. This was the time my mom and Aunt Raven grew closer before things went to shit" Charlotte whispered as she was tracing circles on Logan's chest and Logan frowned

"Like what?"

"My father or Uncle Charles never said, but something happened that ended their relationship and the brotherhood broke up.. Uncle Charles won't tell me the whole story so I just wonder" She said as she nuzzled his neck as he chuckled and held her close as they were in the tent in the woods, Charlotte had recently gone into his tent when he was looking at his dog-tags and some things led to another as they were now laying in the sleepingbags naked as Logan had confessed his attraction towards Charlotte and she had done the same

"Would love to see his reaction once he sees me coming out of her tent in the morning, he'll probably kill you" Charlotte said thinking about her father as Logan shrugged "I would love to see him try, I don't care what he thinks or anyone else thinks.. The fact that you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you.. I haven't been this happy in a while" Logan admitted as Charlotte smiled and buried her face into his neck as she breathed in his scent of cigars and a bit of after-shave.

"Looks like it's me and you against the world then Logan"

 **Charlotte Jones will Appear in..**

 **The Life of Charlotte Jones.**

Author's Note:

This is the end!

So we learn that Olivia and Erik are happy together for a while until something breaks them up, we don't know what but we'll see in Days of Future Past.

I won't be writing Olivia until My AOU and Ant-Man Story has ended which will take maybe a good month, but good news is that now you'll be getting Charlotte's story now. It will be oneshots of certain things in her life from the first X-Men to the 3rd X-Men (I don't want to write about the third one because it's horrible but it's a movie so I must do it.. Sadly) Then Days of Future Past will happen and Young Charles, Erik and Olivia are back!

Olivia will be a huge game changer once Days of Future Past happening, she won't be with Charles or Erik once it starts.. So what will happen? Does she end up like Raven wanting to kill someone to help The Mutants? Or Will Olivia want to have a normal life but the past comes back to haunt her? Or will she be in the war?

Olivia will be one of the glues that holds Erik and Charles together but their conflict will include their feelings for her, so she will be the glue and conflict of Charles and Erik.

Logan and Olivia will meet and let's say that Logan will have a soft spot for her, it will be like Olivia is meeting her daughter's boyfriend despite her actual daughter not being born yet and plus Charlotte can't make the trip over there since she would be killed.

Leave Reviews! Your thoughts on Olivia wanting to stay with Charles despite him knowing where her heart lies? The ending? Olivia almost killing Moira out of pure rage?

Until The Next Story!


End file.
